1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel organizers and more particularly pertains to a new multi-purpose organizing container system for storing various items for facilitating entertainment and refreshment during travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of travel organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, travel organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,629; U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,939; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 356,891; U.S. Pat No. 4,512,503; U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,709; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,569.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new multi-purpose organizing container system. The inventive device includes an outer housing, a plurality of compartments for holding various items, a pair of oppositional tracks, and a pair of lid members for sliding into the tracks to cover the housing.
In these respects, the multi-purpose organizing container system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing various items for facilitating entertainment and refreshment during travel.